Dabi
Dabi (荼毘 Dabi) is a villain that aims to join the Villain Alliance. Appearance Dabi is a skinny young man with dark, spiky hair. His most striking features are the long patches along his body that apparently lack skin, over which he wears stitch-like piercings.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 He wears dark pants that reach above his ankles and a dark coat over a simple light shirt, along with dark shoes. He also wears a belt and what appears to be a small leather pouch around his waist.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67 Personality Dabi appears to lack manners as he did not attempt to introduce himself to Tomura; he even blatantly disregarded Tomura's question about his real name. Stain's philosophy apparently resonated very well with him and he intends to be the one to finish Stain's mission. History Dabi has committed many crimes, but they were mainly petty crimes that didn't stand out. After Stain's defeat and his backstory revealed to the public, Dabi became inspired by Stain's ideology and decided to join the organization that was widely believed to harbored Stain's cause; the Villain Alliance. Synopsis The broker scouts Dabi along with Himiko and brings them to the Villain Alliance. However, Tomura isn't pleased with his visitors due to them seemingly being types he despises the most and orders Black Mist to send them away. Black Mist asks Tomura to be patient and listen to what the visitors have to say because they were scouted by the broker who produces quality results. The broker tells Black Mist that he wants his service charge one way or another; the broker also agrees with Black Mist about letting the visitors have a chance to introduce themselves. After Himiko introduces herself, The broker introduces the boy as someone who hasn't committed any great crimes but believes heavily in Stain's ideals. Instead of introducing himself, the boy wonders if the Villain Alliance actually follows a cause; Tomura is taken aback by the boy's lack of manners. The boy tells Tomura he goes by Dabi and will reveal his real name when he needs to; Dabi explains that he will be the one to fulfill the Hero Killer's ideals.Tomura becomes angry at Himiko and Dabi for constantly talking about Stain, finding them to be no good and prepares to attack the boy and girl; Himiko and Dabi prepare to defend themselves. As the three clash, Black Mist uses his mist to warp Dabi, Himiko and Tomura's attacks away from each other, which stops a potential fight. Afterwards, Tomura storms off with Dabi commenting on Tomura's creepy attitude. Black Mist asks the broker to wait a few days for their reply regarding Dabi and Himiko's registration into the Villain's Alliance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68 Relationships Stain Dabi is deeply inspired by Stain's ideology. Dabi wishes to finish what Stain started. It appears Dabi deciding to go by another name instead of his real name was inspired by Stain as well (who also did not go by his real name). Himiko Toga Although they have not interacted yet, both Dabi and Himiko were inspired by Stain's ideology. However, Dabi doesn't appear to have a high opinion of Himiko as he considers Himiko to be insane. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains